Not Forever Alone
by Maria Vasqez
Summary: What if Sherlock's suicide affected someone he didn't even know. What would happen if someone close to him betrayed him? Is Sherlock and this stranger's lives twisted by fate?
1. Chapter 1: Another Side of the Story

Grey.

That's how Dr. John Waston felt.

Even if colors aren't actual emotions, that's all that John could see, all that he could feel, and rainy slow days was what he lived even on the days double rainbows occurred.

Today he had another appointment with his therapist, Miss Ella Thompson. She's been his therapist for a while and especially after Sherlock's death.

He couldn't even bring himself to say his best friend's name. Mrs. Hudson didn't go up to dust the flat anymore and Molly seemed deeply saddened, but with no tears to be displayed, not even when she worked was Molly able to pronounce her once all time crush. It seemed as if the world had become unbearably dull with Sherlock Holmes' leave.

Lestrade would solve his cases but always asked an invisible Sherlock for more information of the suspect, never receiving answers. Donovan had shut up about the "freak" thing but every once in a while she would pipe up on how she was sorry, how he deserved it, and how it could've been partially her fault for his suicide.

But none of them had the pain Watson had. Seeing as Sherlock was his best friend and he was Sherlock's one and only friend. They had been solving cases for what seemed like forever.

But then again, there is no forever for everything.

"Not even with Sherlo- there's forever. Is there?" John looked as if he was talking to Sherlock Holmes' grave and awaiting its reply. "Why, for almost two years, you have been dead. And, I uh, I don't know how to go on anymore. I've met a beautiful woman and she's absolutely brilliant. Her name's Mary, I wish you could've met her. Well, you might've criticised my choice of who I wish to marry. I really wanted you as my best man, although, that can't happen now." Tears formed in the blond man's eyes as he walked off.

Cursing under his breath, full of regret and anger at himself and Sherlock. He was mad at Sherlock for jumping, for letting Mortiary confuse him with a false mask of the Sherlock Holmes. He hated that he listened to him and stayed where he was. Why didn't he just run for his best friend? Was it because then and there, he knew it would be the last time seeing his tall pale genius?

"I was a fool. But I told what really happened, and that's what matters." Walking the rest of the way to his flat, legs propelled with mixed, intense emotions. But what he didn't know, that Sherlock's suicide affected someone else just as much as him.

* * *

><p>Two years ago…<p>

**WEEEEEEERROP! WEEEEEEERROP!**

A blue police box appeared in a yard full of flowers of all types.

"I need to find him!" A woman walked out of the box, pulling on a coat while walking.

"Wait, wait!" A man with a tan trench coat and short medium brown hair ran after the girl. "Elmleia! ELMLEIA! Please!"

The strange man grabbed her arm, whipping her around to look her in the eyes.

"I've shown you the far future Elmleia. Only what could happen if you… if you… leave me. Please Elm, don't go." His soft brown eyes stared straight into her eyes, voice cracking a little.

It wasn't normal of the Doctor to try to stop his companions from leaving like, THIS!

"I need to find my friend John. He can show me where Mr. Holmes is. Please, I need to do this. It can help me with what I've been dreaming of since I was a little girl. Please, I, I need to do this. I've been wanting to learn more-"

"But you have! You've learned about different species of all kinds! You can't possibly become bored with it!"

"No, it's not that I'm bored with it or anything. It's absolutely amazing!" Elmleia turned to look at the Doctor's, HER Doctor's, sad lonely eyes. Yes, she had a crush on him while knowing that they wouldn't be a thing ever. He lived forever and his mind with his knowledge made him irresistible! On the other hand, she was a normal, mortal, everyday human being. She wasn't part of the pretty or popular group when she was in school, she was very intelligent and had the capability of making friends with just about anybody with the gift of turning anyone's day joyful.

"I just want to learn more stuff on Earth. You know what my dreams are."

His eyes rose to meet her glowing face and hopeful eyes. A sigh heaved from his chest.

"Yes, I know. You wish to become a scientist. I still think you would be a great author though." A dimpled grin swept across his face. Many stories were scattered throughout the Tardis made by Elmleia. Every single one of them were different and adored by him. Each had been read at least 6 times, never getting old.

Laughs escaped Elmleia's lips as she beamed. "Yeah, I know because you keep telling me that. Oh!" Her eyes widened, rummaging in her pockets.

"I almost forgot," an envelope was in her hand, gestured towards him. "This is for all of the adventures we had. A gift just for you."

Intrigued by the paper, he took it in his hands and placed it in his pocket.

"Read it when you feel alone or you miss my presence. See you later Doctor! Visit me whenever you need to!" And with a wave of her hand she was going to achieve her lifetime goal.

"Elm. Just promise me. Even when you find the revived man, please. Don't forget me."

As she walked off, her voice faded. "How could I forget YOU?"

The most recent things she spoke echoed around in his head. With a heavy sigh, the police box door opened and closed.

Inside, the Doctor's hand glided over the Tardis console. On the old computer screen, a note was stuck. Glasses were put on his face to read the note.

_Dear Doctor,  
>Fear not, for when I say goodbye, it isn't forever. It's just a break from a life that is too amazing for a simple explanation. Thank you for the experiences. I expect more soon.<br>Sincerely,  
>Elm<em>

He smiled as the blue box landed in its new destination.

* * *

><p>Elmleia ran towards an elderly lady on the street.<p>

"Um. Excuse me. Ma'am?"

The woman stopped and turned around. "Yes?"

"Do you know where I can find a restaurant around? I'm famished."

"Right across the street, a block down." The old woman pointed down the street.

"Thank you!" Once again, Elmleia was running.

* * *

><p>The door to Angelo's opened as Elmleia gasped to catch her breath. Angelo looked over at her in concern.<p>

"Are you alright Miss?" Angelo walked over to her.

"Yes, I'm just hungry and I'm on a case. A detective on a case with an empty stomach isn't always a good thing. Phew." A hand dragged down her right cheek.

"A detective eh? Another one Sherlock can compete with I suppose." He turned his back to set a table for her.

"Wait. Did you say Sherlock? As in THE Sherlock Holmes?" Slowly Elmleia approached the chef.

"Yes. I know him personally myself. He cleared my record. He's a great guy once you get to know him."

"Oh. That's great! Do you happen to know where can I find him?"

Angelo handed her a ham, cheese, lettuce tomato sandwich. "Yeah. Everyone knows where he lives now."

"Well I'm new around these parts. Do you mind telling me the address?"

"Sure. It's 221B Baker Street And eat that sandwich. Don't want no one going with a growling stomach."

"221 B… got it. Thanks a lot!"

The door opened again to let Elmleia hail a taxi.

The cab door shut as Elmleia told the address to the cabbie. Zooming through the streets, she pondered upon how she should introduce herself. The cab came to a stop and she paid her fare.

"Alright. Now to knock. Here we go."

Three knocks later, Mrs Hudson opened the door.

"John. Did you lose your key agai- oh! Goodness me. And who are you?"

"Hi! I'm Elmleia and I'm looking for a Sherlock Holmes."

"Oh. Sorry. He isn't here. In fact, his friend John just left to see if he could find him."

"Wait. John Watson? I know John from my young school life! Where did he say he was going?"

The more information she discovered, the more excited and anxious she grew.

"Saint Barts Hospital I believe."

"Thank you thank you thank you! You have helped me so much. I just, thank you! Taxi!"

A black cab pulled up.

"Saint Bart's."

* * *

><p>"Sherlock, Sherlock. Listen to me. Get down from there." John Watson demanded through the cellphone.<p>

A car dropped a woman off moments ago, long enough to here the doctor's words. Immediately, she looked up to see a man wearing a long black coat standing on the edge of the roof, perched like a crow.

"No…" Elmleia muttered under her breath. Shock came over her as she refused to realize that the man on the roof, was supposedly the man who was going to change her life.

Did the Doctor know that this might happen? Maybe it wasn't the right timing and she had messed something up in a strange chain reaction  
>What is going to happen to him?<p>

"He is going to come down. He has to, he just has to!" Uttered a bewildered Elmleia.

"Wait, Sherlock. Sherlock!" John looked scared at the man on the building, who had begun to fall.

Two hands clasped Elmleia's face.

"Oh my god. No…no. This can't be… this can't be right. Did he just really, kill himself?"

John ran towards Sherlock's fallen body.

"I don't, I don't understand. What did I do wrong?"

Tears formed in her eyes.

"The man, who was supposed to right my life is now… DEAD?" She dropped to her knees.

* * *

><p>Later that night, it rained. It perfectly fit the mood Elmleia was in, after seeing a man commit suicide hours ago that was supposed to help her.<p>

A blanket draped over he shoulders as she stumbled through the downpour to the gardens in which she saw the Doctor last.

"Doc- doctor? Where are you? I need you right now. I. I shouldn't have left you."

Her whole body trembled from the cold rain. A rock caught her boot and she fell, knees first into the mud.

"Doctor?" Voice cracking with emotion. "Doctor, where are you? Doctor? DOCTOR?!"

Elmleia slumped over, sobbing. "He, he left me. THEY left me. I'm alone again!" Dirty water splashed her as she punched it.

Scrambling up, she walked towards a tree and fell asleep against it as flashlights skimmed her body.

* * *

><p>Present day…<p>

As John walked away, a pair of eyes stared at him. Waiting until he disappeared from sight. Bushes nearby Sherlock's grave rustled about.

Dark brown hair popped out of the bush. A pair of brown eyes to go with them swept the area. Elmleia walked over to the grave of Sherlock Holmes.

"Well, two years later and still. I feel like I'm missing something. Maybe it's you. I don't even know you but if the Doctor said you were the one that changed my life, where are you? I mean, it's funny really. You were a detective and I was, a nothing. Just a stupid girl with her head stuck in the clouds. John misses you. You have to be alive. A man with a brain like yours, you must've escaped death. Ugh, who am I kidding. I wish I could've talked to you even if it was once. Goodbye."

Trudging through the streets, she wondered what his face looked like and his personality but didn't dare look on the Internet, knowing that there's all sorts of rubbish on there.

But what she didn't know, that Sherlock's brother knew exactly what she looked like.


	2. Chapter 2: Business

Mycroft Holmes walked back to his car, black umbrella swinging about. As he opened the car door, his assistant asked him a question.

"Well? Who is she? Have you figured it out yet?" Anthea spoke without looking up from her phone.

"Hm? No. I haven't quite figured it out at all. She seems, odd. Every two weeks she visits his grave. Talking out loud about how he was suppose to change her life. A certain man has told her so who must be important to her obviously. Have you brought up her grades?" Mycroft said as he stepped inside the car.

"Back to the building." Mycroft nodded to the driver.

The car's ignition started. Wheels rumbling over the roads.

"Yes. She has all A's and few B's. Apparently she is talented at writing, always been at least three grades above average reading state, her math is good, and science she excels at. Big talker too. Never afraid to do a speech. What do you think?" Her eye's looked at Mycroft's as his face contorted, thoughts racing in his mind.

"I don't know. If she isn't able to be understood from what I've learned. Then that means she is capable of being very dangerous to our plans. Her intelligence level is high enough, I believe we have a new volunteer for a recruit." His usual low drawl seeping in his voice.

A newspaper lay on the seat next to him. Resting his umbrella on the car door, he picked it up and began reading the most recent news.

Anthea smiled as she continued to search for information.

* * *

><p><strong>Crrrreeeeeee<strong>

The door opened to Elmleia's apartment. Grocery bags covered her arm like a cast. Keys clanging onto the end table near the door.

"Ugh." Waddling to the kitchen, plastic bags swaying side to side. Tipping her off balance a little.

Her roommate looked up from a book he was reading.

"Hey Elm. What's up. Oh, by the way, Lynnia came by." The man put the book down, standing up to stretch. "ENUGH! Boy! Stretching feels good."

"That's nice. What did she want?… Rico. What did you do with my pickles?" Elmleia stepped halfway out of the kitchen to shake an empty jar of pickles with some remaining juice.

"Gravity randomly put them in my mouth."

"Ha ha ha. Very funny." Sarcasm filled her voice as a fridge door slammed shut.

"No really!" Richardo entered the dining room, messing around with the salt shaker.

"Sure." A sly smile whipped upon her face.

Slowly she waltzed over to her friend. Suddenly, a hand reached out as she tickled his stomach.

"Augh!" Richardo jumped back.

"Can those pickles feel these tickles?!" She lunged again.

"No!" A squealing noise emitted from his mouth while tumbling backwards on their couch. "Woah!"

"Ha! I've got you now!" Elm's leg propped up against the coffee table top. One arm pointed out like an invisible sword was in her hand, ready to stab him any minute. "I'm Elmleia the Weird, you ate my pickles, prepare to die, from LAUGHTER!"

Springing off the table, Elmleia landed in front of Rico.

"No, no! I surrender, you hear me? I give up!" Arms up by his ears and legs tucked close to his torso, feet crossed.

"Alright," posture straightening, she stood up with a smile planted on her face. "You win. But next time, be prepared!" Hands lashing slightly outwards like a cat, teasing her roommate.

"RAWR!"

"Ah!" His legs scrambled backwards. "Oof!" Some folded shirts fell on top of his messy black hair.

This time it was Elmleia who fell on the sofa, snickering at the sight of her best friend.

Sighs exhaled from both friends. Smiles stuck on their faces. It had been another normal day, except the way Elmleia stared at the ceiling.

Instantly, he knew where she had been when Lynnia visited.

"You went to the grave again, didn't you." His tone was flat with not even a hint of surprise.

It was usual now. Though he didn't like the idea of her visiting that strange man's grave.

He remembered when he found her. He went for a night stroll with his other friend Ervin. They were walking in the rain when they heard her cry out for some "doctor". By the time they took her to his place, she was deeply unconscious.

He and Ervin talked about what to do with their friend. Immediately, they recognized her from school. She and this John became friends after having almost the same class schedule in ninth grade. But they had no idea where he might be, so finally. It was decided she would live with Richardo.

"Yeah, and?" Her pose shifted.

"Elm," Richardo sat up. "You didn't even know the guy. I don't get why you're still upset with his death."

Silence filled the room.

"You never did tell me the whole story. Of what happened that night."

"A guy that I traveled with and liked dropped me off after telling me about Holmes and when I went to find him… I saw him jump off a building. That's all you need to know." Her back faced Rico.

"Come on. I know there's more than that."

Huffs was his answer.

"Hey now." He scooted over to sit by Elmleia. "I know he was supposed to help you become a great scientist that could change the world somehow. But maybe, it wasn't meant to be."

_No. It had TO BE. It just has to. There's no other way I could receive that much knowledge now. _Elmleia thought.

"You just won't be able to understand."

Richardo stood. "Fine then! Act like a teenager."

While he walked to his bedroom, he mumbled about having to deal with something that fit the description of an over dramatic child.

As she thought about what Richardo had said and how he said it, she couldn't help but feel guilty for treating her friend like that. He was only trying to help after all.

Soon enough, she nodded off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Cars sped past Elmleia as she trotted among the streets of London.<p>

After Elmleia's nap, a lot of energy buzzed through her system. She was also sick of being cooped up all week. So she thought it would be most fitting if she took a walk.

Silently, she slurped on a triple ripple berry smoothie. It was one of her favorite drinks from Speedy's Cafe.

**Grrrruwl**

Her stomach needed something to snack on since she lacked pickles.

"Perhaps Angelo's. It's not to far from here. I suppose I could walk."

* * *

><p>"Ah yes!"<p>

Elmleia's hands clapped together once.

"This will do the trick."

A plate of chicken breast, mashed potatoes with gravy, and sweet corn lay before her. She made this a lot at her apartment.

"Wait, how did you know?"

Elm's eyes filled with curiosity, looking at Angelo for clues.

"Lucky guess. I'll be right with you two!" Angelo called out to another table and leaned down."Sorry. I hope you like it!" With a quick pace, he was talking to another costumer in less than 30 seconds.

"Time to dig in!"

A forkful of potatoes was an inch from her mouth when she noticed an official looking woman waiting outside of the restaurant. Lips moving quickly.

"On the phone probably." The potatoes plopped back onto her plate.

"Aw man." Elm's eyes fell to look at her potatoes, lower lip sticking out.

* * *

><p>With a dinner resting in her stomach, Elmleia started walking back the way she came.<p>

A black car pulled up beside her. The back passenger's window rolled down.

Elmleia stopped walking to look at who it was. It was a face she had seen recently. But who's was it?…

"Hello Miss Elmleia. Mr Holmes wishes to speak to you." Anthea looked expectantly at the astounded woman.

"How did you… how did you know my name?"

The name Holmes didn't process through her head, leaving her unfazed.

"He been waiting to meet you. I suggest you don't prolong it." Anthea's eyes returned to the electronic's screen.

"Right." Elmleia sat down on the seat.

Then it clicked.

"You're the woman from the restaurant! Well, from outside it actually." Elm pointed her finger accusingly at the woman next to her.

Anthea continually stared at the phone screen.

"Glad to see you noticed. Not many people these days do."

_So that's where she was from! _Elmleia slapped her knee.

"Ow." Tenderly, Elmleia rubbed her sore knee.

The gears turned and the name _Holmes _formed in Elmleia's mind.

"Wait, did you say Mr HOLMES wants to meet me?"

"Yep." Anthea's fingers flying across the lower half of the device.

Was it possible Sherlock DID live to this day? Did he know that she wanted his tricks and tips on how to further deduce things?

A spurt of energy shivered through her from anticipation.

The car came to a stop. The door on Elmleia's side opened. She looked up to see a man's figure with an umbrella.

"Hello Elmleia, nice to finally meet you. I've been waiting ever so patiently to converse with you."

Who was this man? And how did he know her? Was he going to lead her to Sherlock? Or was he himself Sherlock?

"I'm sorry, but. Who are you? I really have no idea who you are."

"Why, you don't know me? That's something, since you seem to go on about my brother."

Elmleia's brows furrowed. "I still have no clue who you are. Wait, I talk about your brother?" One eyebrow raising up questioningly.

"Of course you do. I'm Mycroft. Mycroft Holmes."


	3. Chapter 3: Communication Problems

A cup of now cold tea sat in front Elmleia, her legs crossed in frustration and confusion. Brown eyes darting all around the room, soaking up the atmosphere around her.

Mycroft watched Elmleia intensely.

Their eyes met. His light green eyes staring straight back into her coffee brown eyes.

None of them moved, and not a sound was made between the two; until Mycroft cleared his throat.

"How's the tea?" He nodded towards the cup.

"Haven't tried and not thirsty." Elm's eyes looked away quickly to the window and spaced out.

A couple minutes passed when finally, Elmleia broke the silence.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" Her gaze shifted to watch Mycroft. "And if you do, how come you aren't talking?"

"Well I have been trying to make some conversation." Mycroft exclaimed.

"Barely…" muttered Elmleia under her breath as again, she looked off to the side.

The clicking of heels echoed throughout the room as Anthea entered. Both heads snapped up to look.

"Sorry, but this Richard guy-"

"Richardo." Elmleia voiced automatically.

"Er, yes. He said for you to phone him the next time you run off for strange men." Anthea's eyes fixed on Elm.

The phone shut off and the females' eyes met. Mycroft sat aside, reading them like the newspaper ads he had read earlier that day.

"You do have the capability of being a big 'thing', Miss Anamaranthine," tiger-like eyes stared back at Elmleia's unamused face. "It would be a shame to let you slip past us. But then again, we could find you and make some use of you." Her words tugged at Elmleia's desperation for a job and relentless dreams of being someone great.

Yet, Elmleia resisted the woman's tone, her words slipping past her ears like soap bubbles on your hand when you run water over them. POP and they're down the drain.

"Nope. No can do, I mean, knowing I would have to help you in the future I don't mind, but I'm not taking the job." Stretching her legs, Elmleia stood. "Besides, I want to be scientist. Yeah, I know I have next to nothing to do to get paid, but I'm not going to risk my life for a little bit of moola." Rubbing her fingers together as she made her way towards the exit, turning before going around the corner to use two fingers to salute towards the couple to say "Good day."

Mycroft listened lazily after his audience as she sauntered out.

"Yes, I'm afraid I just found my little brother a new enemy or what could be as close to another best friend as he can get. She is full of attitude and smarts she wishes only to use for 'fun', alike him. Sigh. So much greatness wasted away on some silly Do-It-Yourself project. We'll need to keep her statuses up to date."

* * *

><p>Three hours earlier at Elmleia's apartment…<p>

Richardo yawned as he slowly awoke to the busy city sounds that were infiltrating his peaceful slumber.

While rubbing his still-tired red eyes, he waddled towards the kitchen to make some tea. A yellow sticky note was taped to the cool, white fridge door addressed to him.

_Dear Rico,_

_ I went out for a stroll. Don't worry, I'll be back soon._

_Love,_

_ Elm_

"Oh, okay. What time is it?" Looking up at the clock placed high up on the wall, he read he had slept, "Forty-five minutes of rest. She probably left fifteen minutes ago since she doesn't sleep too much."

Grabbing a glass and filling it with milk and chocolate chip cookie Elmleia had baked yesterday in his other hand, he sat down on the couch to turn the television on.

"Now, which crazy guy has robbed a grocery store or something today."

In three bites and five large gulps, his snack was gone. Hypnotized by the TV, he sat there slouching in his seat. Nothing seemed too interesting as he slowly surfed the channels.

Time had passed quickly, and after an hour of programs casting a spell-like effect on Richardo, he had checked the time on his pink iPhone.

Fright slid down his body as soon he came to realization that for almost ninety minutes, his roommate had been missing.

"Oh no. She didn't send me a text or message or, anything!" Running his fingers through his hair nervously, Richardo checked all inboxes of any messaging system he had.

"Normally she would do something!" Panic rose in his chest while gasping for air. "Okay, deep breaths buddy. Deep breaths... inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale."

Rising to his sock-footed feet, Richardo began searching the apartment for a clue that Elmleia had visited earlier while he slept. Finally giving up when he found no figure of a message to him.

"Nothing, nothing! That's great, that's just grrreat. Haaaa ha haaaaaa!…"

Desperate, Richardo grabbed his cellular phone and called Elmleia.

_I'm sorry, but the person you are looking for-_

"Oh my god, Lynnia is going to kill me when I tell her. Sigh, let's get it,"

_BEEP BOOP BOP BEE BOOP BOOP BEEP BEE BOP BOO_

"Over with. Ughh..." Richardo breathed some more nervous sighs to try to calm himself.

_PURRRRRRRRRING... PURRRRRRRRRING..._

"Hello? Rico, what's up?" The other end answered.

"Uhhh, hello Lynsy-lion-" Richardo said as he bit his lower lip.

"What happened this time?" Immediately, Lynnia knew a problem was at hand.

* * *

><p>One long explanation and cab ride later…<p>

_SLAM_

"Thanks Ervin." A small wave shook from Lynnia's arm as she marched up her friend's front steps.

"What sort of trouble has Elm gotten herself into now." Uttered Lynnia as she reached in her coat pocket for an extra set of keys her friends had given her.

Unlocking the door knob lock, she entered two of her strangest friends' abode. She looked around the tidy living room to see some things misplaced around the room. Hearing footsteps, she headed towards the stairway to meet her worried friend. He usually called upon her whenever a problem arose about Elmleia.

"Sorry I didn't open the door for you, I was trying to call her again," Richardo flashed the blank phone screen so his friend could see. "Thought that maybe I could've reached her."

"It's alri-" Lynnia began when,

_PING!_

A text bubble popped up on Richardo's locked cell notification screen.

"Oh! It's Elmleia, she said she met someone and stayed much later than planned," The phone clicked off as Richardo looked up to meet Lynnia's hazel eye's gaze. "Meaning,"

"She'll be here in twenty minutes tops." His blond friend finished for him after checking her watch.

"So I should probably go and?…" Richardo said as he slowly edged up the stairs.

"Yeah, this is a girl bestie-to-bestie talk. I have it under control. Now go nerd over your weird comic people." Lynnia replied while shooing her friend out of the room by waving her arms.

* * *

><p>It was almost complete silence when Elmleia returned to her apartment. Only the never absent buzz of Richardo's fish tank bubbles popping filled the air.<p>

Tuckered out and a strong will to sit down and relax in a corner to read another book, Elmleia turned to hang her coat up.

"Hello, dear friend." The lights flicked on and Lynnia's face was revealed.

"Oh geez!" A startled Elmleia gasped, clutching her coat to her chest. "Lynnia, you surprised me! Well, how have you been doing?"

"Wondering where you were for the past two hours!" Lynnia raised questioning eyebrow, obviously looking for an explanation.

"Business matters. Sorry, my phone is at 8% right now because of my social media apps are spamming my notification lock which is KILLING my battery. So anyways, how's life been?" Elmleia moved towards the sofa.

"Full of worry and distress calls from Rico-the-weirdo up there." A red nail manicured finger pointed up.

"Seriously, where have you been?" Sitting next to her newly returned friend, still pestering her for answers.

"…"

Elmleia did not reply for what seemed for ages.

"Business matters, I told you. Now, updates on Ervin." Elmleia attempted to distract her friend from the subject, she had about it plenty already and thought they didn't really need to know where and why she was where she had been recently.

"Oh my gosh! He had the CUTEST hairdo today! And uh, wait… Hey!" The lower pink lip pushed out from under Lynnia's top lip. "That's not fair! You aren't supposed to distract me!" She pouted.

"Listen," Elmleia stood up to walk to the kitchen, getting two bags of tea and a kettle. "I just don't feel the need to talk about what happened to me right now."

"But you NEED to! You do worry us you know. Just tell me, where you were." Staring at her best friend with eyes full of mixed feelings.

A sigh was produced from the aggravated Elmleia. It seemed to take a lot of focus to calm herself down to be able to talk without a good amount of attitude spitting out of her mouth.

"I have already told you my answer for your question and it shall stay the same." Shoulders tensed and arm muscles taut, Elmleia looked up at Lynnia. "I'm done, I'm not going to talk about what happened. I just want to sit and think things over quietly without being pestered. Alright? I don't mean to be rude but,… yeah."

"Well sorry for worrying about you and wasting your time." Lynnia stood up, emotions filling her to a point which tears were brought to her eyes.

"I'm sorry…" Elmleia's voice cracking.

As soon as her upset friend left, Elmleia flopped on the couch, placing her hand on her pounding forehead.

"Ugh, now I've got a headache." Leaning back, eyelids closing, Elmleia's mind started to wander.

* * *

><p>Storming out of her friend's place, Lynnia was on the verge of crying.<p>

"Why didn't she tell me? Why didn't I just stop asking her? Sniff, oh, sniff. I have no more tissues left." Raising her hand to her nose and checking her purse for any hidden napkins, blind to the rest of the bustling city around her, Lynnia was in the pathway of a biker. None of them were looking and three feet from impact-

_WHOOSH_

Someone's strong arms pulled her aside to safety.

"You okay?" A light-blond man with a blue set of eyes asked her.

"Yeah, yeah. Sniff." Finally looking up to see who had saved her. "I'm good. Thank- hold on. Is that you John?"


	4. Chapter 4: Running Into Old Friends

John had just returned from a date with Mary feeling he was the happiest man alive. It was a very simple meeting, just at a local cafe, had some coffee together, and talked about interesting things that had recently happened in their lives.

He decided it would be nice to see Mary to a car and walk over to visit Lestrade at Speedy's.

Mary had been a big turn-around in John's life after Sherlock died. She helped him move on and forget about his problems. And John thought it would be better if they were closer since he thought she was, "The One".

Walking down the streets, he saw a woman looking for something in her handbag and a bicyclist in front of her. Seeing they weren't going to notice each other until they crash, he reached out and grabbed the female out of harm's way.

Worried the woman might have been offended, he asked "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Sniff. I'm good. Thank- hold on. Is that you John?" The woman had obviously been crying and seemed to know him as well. "Oh my gosh! It's been a long time since I've seen you! Almost didn't recognize you with the," rubbing her index finger on her lip to indicate his facial hair.

"Oh yes. I'm sorry, do I know you? I don't know if I haven't met you or if I just forgot."

"Oh, I'm Lynnia." Reaching her hand out, he still looked as if he couldn't recall her yet. "Elmleia's best friend from school."

The man's eyes flashed as if someone had rung a bell.

"Oh you! Yes, now I remember you. You were the blond one always hanging out with Elm. I haven't seen her in a while actually."

Memories flooded back to the military man's mind of watching his dark brown haired friend in the halls, messing around with other friends of her's.

"Well today could be your lucky day! If you're free later, I can drag her out to dinner tonight." A text had already been sent to Elmleia.

_Sent messages:_

_To: Tree Girl_

_Saw your old school friend John Watson today_

"Actually, I was planning to go on a date with this girl later..." John looked at her with apologetic eyes.

"Name?"

_New Text message_

_From: Tree Girl_

_That's cool! Sorry about earlier, just don't prod in his business._

Lynnia smiled.

"Too late."

"Sorry, what?"

Lynnia looked up.

"Her name, what is it? Now that you've told me you're going on a date tonight, you have to tell the lucky girl's name."

"Oh, her name is Mary." John Watson blushed very lightly, so lightly, only someone with plenty of experience watching people brighten up about who they love, could catch.

"Well, then I wish you guys luck."

"In fact. I'm going to propose to her tonight."

Hands flew up in amazement and shock to cover Lynnia's pink tinted lips.

"Oh! Really?! I'm so happy for you! Both of you really. She must be a really woman to be receiving your love, huh Doctor Watson?"

"Uhhhh..." John awkwardly smiled.

"Well, she would be a fool to say no!"

"Oh. Ummmm... thanks."

"_Sigh_. Well, I'll leave you to your plans. You've got a special night ahead of you." Lynnia gave a reassuring wink.

"See you later then." Lynnia hummed as she skipped back up Elmleia's street.

* * *

><p>Lynnia came racing back to Elmleia's apartment to share her newly collected information.<p>

"Oh Elm! John is in love and going to pro-"

Lynnia spun around with a jubilant spirit. She came to a stop when she spotted her crush, Ervin, was on the couch watching her.

"Pose." Lynnia finished quietly.

A shy smile creeped across Ervin's face as he waved to her.

"Heh, hi Lynnia."

Behind his back, Elmleia put two thumbs up and winked cheesily.

"Um, I'll just go in the kitchen and make some tea or something." Elmleia exclaimed whie standing to walk slowly to the other room.

"Oh, uh. Okay." Ervin nodded in acknowledgement.

"So uh, Lynnia. I've been wanting to ask you something."

Quickly, Elmleia left the room to get out of earshot.

Elmleia shook her head. She thought it was silly her two friends didn't get together earlier. They liked each other quite a bit, it was incredibly clear; yet they never seemed to notice.

"Oh my gosh! Elm!" Lynnia dashed into the kitchen, eyes wide with excitement.

"What did you say?"

Surprised eyebrows shot up Lynnia's forehead.

"I haven't even told you what he said yet? Then again, I shouldn't even be half surprised since you seem to know EVERYTHING! Anyway, Ervin asked me out, and-"

"You said yes." Elmleia's face told Lynnia she knew already and had waited for this to happen.

"Of course! We're going on a date tonight! Hey, why didn't you tell me he liked me earlier?"

"I didn't want you to just jump into a new relationship without you two actually knowing each other and get hurt like the last few times."

"Oh Elm," Lynnia walked up to give her friend a hug. "You really are a girl's best friend, aren't you?"

Smiling into her friend's blond hair, Elmleia shrugged. "I guess I am."

A gasp escaped from Lynnia.

Lynnia wiggled out of the embrace to look at Elmleia's face, then stepped back to get a good look at her.

Lynnia always thought that her friend was pretty, even though Elmleia would never say it aloud for two reasons. One was understandable, which was to not be vain; two, because Elmleia never actually thought herself as pretty. Always, too muscular in the arms, too wide of eyes, too athletic, or not girly enough.

"If there is one thing you have taught me my dear friend, is the person you love should love you back for being who you are." Lynnia gazed at Elmleia.

Tilting her head in suspicion and eyes narrowing, Elmleia could sense her friend's mind forming a plan.

"What are you going to do?"

"Oh joy! You know I'm going to do? I'm going to return the favor."

"Lynnia, you suddenly became very bubbly. I'm not sure if I even did you a favor or if I want to."

Smiling generously, Lynnia walked up to Elmleia.

"I'm going to find you, your guy. THE guy. Just you wait. I'll find him sure enough, you'll see!" Giggling as she skipped back to the cozy family room where her new boyfriend awaited her, Lynnia's brain already begun thinking of who would be the perfect match for her best friend Elmleia.

"Oh boy." Elmleia sighed and chuckled as she shook her head once more.

* * *

><p>A scentless candle was aflame as it sat calmly between Lynnia and Ervin. The menus in their hands had been looked over three times when finally, the food choices were made.<p>

Almost simultaneously, the plastic covered lists of plates of food, were set down.

"Sooo... you look nice tonight." Ervin started out cautiously.

"Oh, it's nothing." Using her hand, Lynnia smoothed a short bright scarlet satin dress she had struggled to get on the hours before Ervin was supposed to pick her up for their date. Luckily, Elmleia helped her slide easily into her dress leaving barely enough time for Lynnia to apply her makeup.

Ervin was dressed upon formal attire too. A simple gray vest and light blue long-sleeved shirt showed off his upper body. Black and thin white lined pants with recently polished black shoes covered his legs.

"Oh look who it is," while looking around, Lynnia had spotted a familiar light blond head. "It's our friend John Watson."

"So it is. Isn't he the guy who went around with that famous detective of some sort?" Ervin asked, pointing over his shoulder to direct Lynnia's focus towards the blond couple.

The lady across from John had white-blond hair, making John's look brown, Lynnia figured was the Mary John spoke of.

"Yep. Ooh, look at their waiter. I want him."

Ervin glanced nervously between the waiter and Lynnia.

"No, not in that way. He just looks, nice. What is he doing with John's napkin? Wait a minute..." Lynnia's eyes widened with the realization of the identity of the waiter.

"No... it couldn't be..." Lynnia's curiosity made her rise from her seat.

"What, what is it?" Ervin stared at the man. "Wait, what?! That's, that's impossible!" Ervin whipped around to look Lynnia in the eyes. "But, but... But she said she was there when he killed himself!"

Out of nowhere, John lunged for the waiter's neck.

"Oh my!" Lynnia jumped.

"Come in, let's get out of here." Snatching up Lynnia's purse and one arm around her ribs, Ervin began leading her out of the restaurant.

"Why?" Lynnia followed alongside him to his car.

"Because you said you were returning a favor to Elm, right?" The pair plopped in his car, doors closing.

"Uh huh, but, what's that got to do with this?"

"Well, I think we owe her an explanation of the man she's been searching for quite a while. And an apology at that." Keys in the ignition, and engine roaring, there were heading back to Elmleia's.

"What man?" Lynnia was utterly confused.

"Sherlock Holmes."


End file.
